


No chance, no way, I won't say (I'm in love)

by lordmxrphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1 format, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmxrphy/pseuds/lordmxrphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke + high school arch-enemies or...</p><p>4 times Bellamy and Clarke insisted they weren't friends + 1 time they admitted they were more</p>
            </blockquote>





	No chance, no way, I won't say (I'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and it turns out I really needed to write some fluff... This is a different style than I usually write in, so let me know if you liked it!
> 
> (title from Disney's Hercules... sorry not sorry)

**I.**

It all starts with a food fight. 

No one knows who started it, in fact, it will probably go down as one of History's greatest mysteries, right up there with who shot first on Lexington Green. 

And, of course, if you ask Bellamy or Clarke each will insist it was the other. 

Regardless, the only fact that is certain is that one moment Clarke was calling Bellamy a pig and Bellamy was calling Clarke a princess and the next, the cafeteria erupted in chaos. 

Lunches were flung, juice was poured, and everything but blood itself was spilled. It was only when Principal Jaha showed up with security that the madness calmed. And, at the center of it all, stood Bellamy and Clarke, grinning widely at each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the school. She had peas in her hair, there was ham on his shoulder, but neither of them seemed to care. 

They only break away from one another when Miller grabs Clarke's forearm and Raven snatches Bellamy, each of them dragging their friend away in opposite directions before Jaha can figure out who started the fight. 

Miller has mustard on his cheek and looks positively murderous as he drags Clarke from the cafeteria, grumbling under his breath about the two “goddamned assholes deserve each other." 

Across the room, Raven is laughing, her head thrown back while Bellamy hisses at her between clenched teeth.

“ _Shut up_ , Reyes. I do _not_ like Clarke,” 

**II.**

They get paired to work together on a group project in History. And once they're done yelling at each other, they realize that they agree on everything important. (Though there are some harsh words thrown around when they try to pick a topic.)

They settle on the French Revolution and the history teacher, Kane, almost tears up at the sheer impressiveness of the project. 

And if it only takes them a small fraction of the time during the countless afternoons they spend together, the project picked up and put down between 7/11 runs, heated debates about Harry Potter and Greek mythology, and more than a few shy and hesitant smiles... Well, you'll never get them to admit it. 

**III.**

They always manage to find each other at parties. 

Red-cheeked and tipsy, they fall into arguments and contemplations. They discuss life and love and by the end of the night, they always end up pressed against each other. Her cheek on his shoulder and his chin atop her hair.

The few days after, they always ignore each other. But Miller and Raven both see the secret looks and desperately casual remarks. They ask about each other but are too afraid to tell. 

**IV.**

By some twist of fate, their friendship groups merge. 

Wells and Raven start dating and suddenly Bellamy and Clarke see each other all the time. After school at Miller's. At Monty's house to ‘hang out' (which is code for getting high in Monty's basement until Monty and Miller inevitably start making out.) 

Eventually, Clarke and Bellamy even admit that the other one "isn't that bad" and the comments are so surprising that it takes their friends a full few minutes to process them in their drug-induced state. 

Clarke groans at their friend’s excited exclamations and Bellamy’s ears turn pink. But the damage is done: it’s no longer a secret that Bellamy and Clarke don't hate each other. 

**\+ 1**

Still, no one expects what happens next. Well, no one except maybe Raven and Miller, who as Bellamy and Clarke's best friends, respectively, saw it all along. 

They get caught by Anya, the school's head of security, behind the bleachers and by the end of the day the whole school knows about the grass stains on their backs, the twigs in their hair and the way both of their lips were pink and chapped. 

That afternoon, whispers erupt among their classmates when the couple walks down the hallway hand in hand. Clarke blushes, uncomfortable with the attention, but Bellamy can't stop smiling, wide and happy and full of love for the girl beside him. 

Clarke presses a kiss to his cheek and walks Bellamy all the way to his next class. She doesn't even care when her teacher marks her tardy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentines Day!! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this!! Feedback means a lot!


End file.
